Alex Luthor
Alexander "Alex" Luthor is a villain in DC Comics. Origin Born on Earth 3, Alexander Luthor was the son of Lex Luthor and Lois Lane. Alex's home was destroyed by the Anti-Monitor after he was born and his parents placed him in a special ship which carried him across dimensional barriers to Earth One. The trip affected Alex which gave him powers over both matter and antimatter. Alex also began to age rapidly. Born on Earth-Three, Alex Luthor was the son of Alexander Luthor and Lois Lane-Luthor. His home reality was destroyed by the Anti-Monitor shortly after his birth. His parents were able to save his life by placing him in a special ship which carried him across dimensional barriers into Earth-One. The trip affected the infant greatly, giving him powers over both matter and antimatter. This also accelerated his aging greatly. Major Story Arcs Crisis on Infinite Earths When Alex arrived on Earth One, he became a teenager in a matter of weeks and developed a number of super powers such as the ability to create bridges between universes. Following the death of the Anti-Monitor, Alex recruited all the remaining heroes and villains to deal with the Anti Monitor. After the Crisis was dealt with, Alex opened a portal and entered a dimension to meet Kal-El and his wife Lois Lane and the Earth Prime Super Boy. Countdown to Infinite Crisis Alex eventually became dissatisfied with the paradise dimension and the actions of the people in the main universe that he becomes determined to restore the Multiverse. Alex talked Super Boy Prime into helping him escape the dimension and Super Boy Prime's subsequent assaults on the dimension barrier causes numerous time ripples which distort reality in the main universe. Alex was able to slowly regain his diemensional powers and the pair escaped and began wrecking havoc on the main universe. Alex pretended to be Lex Luthor and formed the Society of Super Villains, causes the destruction of magic, and took control of Brother Eye. Infinite Crisis Alex and Super Boy Prime's actions were revealed to create a type of inter-dimensional tuning fork, which Alex was able to use to create a number of alternate universes. Alex put these Earths together causing numerous disasters to happen which destroyed countless lives. Alex stopped his experiments when Super Boy and Super Boy Prime's fighting destroyed the tower he was operating at. Alex tried to conquer the current Earth and ordered the Society to attack the remaining heroes. In the battle, Alex injured Night Wing and was almost killed by Batman. Alex fled after being saved by Wonder Woman and vowed to continue his efforts to recreate the world as he sees fit. Joker ended up murdering Alex by spraying his face with acid, electrocuting him, and shooting him in the head with a shotgun. Alex was found in the alleyway by the GCPD and eventually entombed beneath the Hall of Justice. Blackest Night Alex was reanimated by a Black Lantern Power Ring and became a member of the Black Lantern Corps. Alex collected a number of black rings and resurrected a number of characters that were killed by Super Boy Prime during the Infinite Crisis. Alex went to Earth-Prime and battled Super Boy Prime who donned a Blank Lantern Ring. Super Boy Prime's emotional instability resulted in an explosion that destroyed Alex and the other Black Lanterns. Resurrection The Crime Syndicate of America resurrected Alex, but Doctor Impossible stopped that from happening since he wanted to resurrect Darkseid. The plan failed and the villainous Omega Man was created instead. Alex helped to defeat Omega Man and the Crime Syndicate after being resurrected by the Tangent Green Lantern and was redeemed for his previous crimes. Forever Evil In the New 52, Alex became Mazhas and Black Adam's earth-3 counterpart. While he is one of his earths, "heroes", he is actually as cruel as the Syndicate and is having an affair with Superwoman. He is killed by his prime earth counterpart. Personality Alex Luthor was originally a naive and kind hero who help everyone across the multiverse to defeat the Anti-Monitor in the crisis on infinite earths, after his defeat and retreat to the paradise dimension, Alexander becomes a colder individual, no longer caring about the well being of others, after felling lonely, he came with the conclusion that he can longer have childhood or an adulthood like the other resident of the paradise dimension (Superboy-Prime and Superman of Earth-2 respectively), Alexander using his influence, corrupted Superboy-Prime in a spiteful monster, concocted many deeds to create the "Perfect Earth", even if that means the destruction of millions of lives, after his dead and return as a Black Lantern, Alexander does have some semblance of honor an granted back to Superboy-Prime his armor. However, Alex could redeem himself during the battle against the Crime Syndicate and Omega Men, seeking pardon for all his deeds when he was revived by the Tangent Green Lantern. Powers and Abilities Genius level intellect- Since he inherited his father's intelligence, Alex is a genius like him, which concocts him to create machines of his father's design. Also, his intelligence also resorts to him creating a battle suit that looked much of his father's, although the suit is more impervious and bulky, but fast and energetic. He also uses his intelligence to exploit Superman's weakness, Kryptonite or Red Sun by creating any weapon fused with these type of chemicals. Hand-to-hand combatant - Alex, although not much of a fighter, is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, although his main use is only his mind. He held off his own against Superman in a fight, but only relies on his battle suit or use Kryptonite or Red Sun Energy-fused weapons against the alien hero. Battle suit- Alex's battle suit is designed like Lex's suit, but is more charged with kryptonite or Red Sun Energy. It's main weapons are it's Kryptonite Beams that fire in the palm of the hands. Alex could even charge Kryptonite that can allow him to beat up Superman with ease or even weaken him so that Alex himself could kill him. External links *Alex Luthor - DC Wiki Category:Batman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Revived Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:DC Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Science Fantasy Villains